Systems are known to monitor regions of interest for the presence of various predetermined conditions. These include intrusion, glass breakage, smoke, fire, humidity, and temperature, all without limitation. At times, it is desirable to monitor a region for the presence of fluids, for example, flood water.
Known types of flood detectors have one or two part designs. The one part designs are not buoyant and are designed to be submersible should the flood water rise higher than the sensor. As a result, such products are usually not wireless since the wireless performance would be quite poor when submerged.
An exemplary two part product that exists in the wireless market place includes a probe and a separate transmitter with a wire between the probe and the transmitter. Installation of this type of product involves attaching the probe with screws in the area to be monitored. Then, the transmitter is mounted a distance away from the probe, and a wire is routed between the probe and transmitter. The transmitter is mounted away from the probe to protect it from the water and ensure that the probe does not become submerged, rendering it inoperable.
The above process is time consuming. It may take as much time as an installer may have for installation of an entire monitoring system. Further, this type of product is not something that can be mailed to a home owner for self-installation.
It would be desirable to have available a wireless flood detector that can be easily installed without a need for special installation skills or instructions.